Many hydraulic equipments involve the use of filter screens for filtering water that is used in the hydraulic equipments. The water that is used can be contaminated, so that the contaminants are retained at the filters and the accumulation of the contaminants results in the formation of retentate. Retentate slows down the flow of water and increases the differential pressure. Dust extraction assemblies for removing contamination are constructed of a plurality of nozzles at pre-defined distances from the surface of filter element. Such nozzles are connected to collector pipe which moves with the help of hydraulics or electric motors. A purge valve is connected to the dust collector pipe which opens to the atmosphere. Cleaning of the filter screen is done automatically either on the basis of differential pressure between filter housing and pressure at the purge valve outlet (atmospheric pressure) or it can be done according to preset time interval. During the cleaning process, the purge valve opens and fluid enters into the plurality of nozzles which are in close proximity to the filter screen. Depending on differential pressure, debris/retentate deposited on the element surface is pulled out through nozzles and finally discharged from filter housing through the flushing line. The disadvantage with the above described self-cleaning mechanism is the reduction of the cleaning efficiency and effectiveness.